Leonard Powers
Leonard Powers is a major character on Ugly Americans. He is voiced by Randy Pearlstein. Background Leonard is a 6-foot tall alcoholic wizard currently working for New York City's Department of Integration at the Social Services Department. He is one of Mark Lilly's best friends, but he may just act so to Mark since Mark does most of the work in the department. In fact, in the episode "Blob Gets Job", he told Mark that for three years he had just thrown his files out of the window, and he had been unsuccessful in every case to get an immigrant properly accustomed to New York City. Leonard can be manipulated very easily, to the point where when he has to lead an anger management session in "So, You Want to Be a Vampire?", in the end, he is the most passionate vampire hater of the group, which may be because of his despaired desire for belonging to the group ("It's not the power I'm addicted to, it's the comradery!"). Similarly, he often changes sides in other episodes for reasons that totally aren't worth it, like when he aids the demons in Hell for a new fancy carpet in his bureau in "Sympathy for the Devil". Leonard has shared some philosophical beliefs with Quaggle in "Trolling for Terror" such as that every person is truly terrible and the only real law one must abide to is the "law of chaos", a rather anarchistic view which was followed by him randomly smashing a shop window with a trash can without any apparent reason. Age In An American Werewolf in America, Leonard mentions that his brother Christ Angel won a wizzy for a spell Leonard taught him in 1732. This indicates both of them are at least 200 years old. In "Blob Gets Job", Leonard says he was over 500 years old. In "Treegasm" he says he's over 400. In a flashback in season 2 episode 1 "Wet Hot Demonic Summer", he stated that he was "in (his) early 500s" 50 years ago when he laid an egg to be hatched into an apprentice, which, according to Leonard, was fairly young by wizard standards. He told Mark over the phone he was 700 years old in season 2 episode 6"Attack of Mark's Clone". Birthday Leonard's birthday is listed as November 30th in his Staff Psychiatric Evaluation form in episode 8 "Better Off Undead". But in season 2's last episode "Fools For Love", Randall Skeffington has found out Leonard has won the lottery with his birthday as the numbers, which are 10-14-13-74. But the month and day (Oct 14th) represented by the numbers is different from the one in his evaluation record. Special Powers Even though Leonard is unmotivated and lazy most of the time, it can't be neglected that he has remarkable powers and knowledge of the different cultures and inner workings of New York City. He is also very smart, having made a billion dollars in a single week in "Little Ship of Horrors" by exploiting Randall and outsmarting Twayne Boneraper. He is a wizard, so he is able to pull off all kinds of implausible stuff, in most cases saying "Magic!" afterwards to explain how he did it. However, he reveals that his spells only has a "30% success rate" in "The Ring of Powers". He grants Mark immortality for a day in "An American Werewolf in America", which Leonard claims to be the greatest gift a wizard can give. He can use his magic wand as a projector for a film presentation and can use other fancy, but seemingly useless tricks, like transforming himself into a blue lion which explodes shortly afterwards, leaving a bloody mess with a bunch of confetti flying through the air. He even seems to be immortal. When his body explodes because his wand gets broken, his flesh turns into hundreds of individual little Leonards as all the flesh pieces have not been put together at the time of regeneration. As each time a little Leonard dies, all others grow in size. After all the rest have died, the remaining one finally grows to full size and becomes the normal Leonard. Additionally, Leonard has trained with the League of Shadows and possesses unrivaled martial arts skills. Before he became a bodyguard for Justin Bieber-knock-off, Dustin Lieber, he protected Mark Lilly from losing his soul. At the Department of Integration He is a very incompetent worker, and he almost never does any work that he is supposed to. Instead, he often throws it out of his window, turns it into alcohol and drinks it, makes Mark do it, or just completely blows it off. Uncharacteristically, he became determined to successfully get the Blob adapted to life in New York City in "Blob Gets Job". This may have been to either impress Mark or the DOI, or prove that he wasn't a complete failure. Relationships and Friendships Mark is typically viewed as his best friend and coworker and, unlike Randall, who typically exploits Mark, Leonard cares for the well-being of his friend. He works together with Randall on occasion, since they follow the same goal, which is to make money; in these plans, they often function as the antagonists of the series, but he doesn't restrain himself from exploiting Randall for his own gains. Also, he appears to be nothing more than a henchman to his bosses, Callie Maggotbone and Twayne. He is the younger brother of Christ Angel, and they both have a resentment towards each other, although it appears to be more so in Leonard's case. Leonard doesn't dare to show it to his brother openly, though, and even lets himself be humiliated by him on stage in "An American Werewolf in America". It is revealed in "Wet Hot Demonic Summer" that Leonard laid an egg to later become his apprentice for wizarding before he can retire. He left the egg while he was 500 because he "was too young for this". His apprentice, Lionel Chang, is 50 years old by the episode. He often uses his hologram for communication with Mark when he is away, and to perform menial tasks, such as rubbing his shoulders. When Leonard explodes because Mark breaks his wand in "Kill, Mark... Kill!", his hologram is seen to have taken a life and personality of his own. The hologram later in "Wet Hot Demonic Summer" calls himself by the name "Melchior". Trivia * Leonard becomes completely bald temporarily after getting rich in "Little Ship of Horrors". Episode Absences While Leonard is a main character, he is absent from the following episodes: * Callie and Her Sister * G.I. Twayne * The Stalking Dead * The Dork Knight Gallery Leonard Amazing pointing gun at Mark.png| The Amazing Leonard! Leonard's Success-Failure Board.png| Leonard's success/failure wall Leonard's first time.png| Leonard's first time Mark and Leonard's hologram Melchior.jpg| Leonard using his hologram to talk to Mark Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Wizards Category:Leonard's Family